


Mascarade

by Flojiro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foe Yay, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, PWP, Thor 2 Spoilers, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner implied, probable OOCness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony rentre chez lui pour trouver un visiteur inattendu installé sur son canapé. Il ne s'en plaint pas mais il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier les déguisements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mascarade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



> Ils parlent. Beaucoup. Soyez prévenus.
> 
> Ils font d'autres choses intéressantes aussi.
> 
> Et y'a plein de guests.
> 
> Initialement commencé pour l'anniversaire de Yunyun. En novembre. ... Bon anniversaire ? ^_^;;

Tony fit tourner la clef dans la serrure de l’appartement - pour le principe : il parait qu’un appartement se doit d’avoir une serrure, allez comprendre - puis passa sa main devant le véritable mécanisme de verrouillage, invisible sous la sonnette qui proclamait fièrement « _Potts - Stark_ ». Oui, elle avait eu le dernier mot, elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Comme pour ce trop petit appartement, qu’ils avaient acheté en attendant de trouver la maison de leurs rêves. D’ailleurs là non plus ils n’étaient pas d’accord : Tony voulait trouver l’emplacement de ses...hum...leurs rêves et construire la maison alors que Pepper prétendait avoir eu assez de ses bricolages pour toute une vie et que l’ _Ancien_ avait son charme. Ainsi, depuis la destruction de la maison sur la falaise, habitaient-ils en plein coeur de New York, dans à peine cent mètres carrés. Allez, peut-être cent cinquante, mais franchement en étant généreux ! Deux cent en comptant la terrasse sur le toit. 

_Tony. Moi je n’appelle pas ça un appartement..._

_Ha ! N’est-ce pas ?! J’ai beau dire à Pepper que c’est beaucoup trop petit elle..._

_J’appelle ça un scandale immobilier ! Trois familles pourraient vivre là-dedans à l’aise ! En Inde j’ai vu dix personnes s’entasser dans ce que tu oses appeler une salle de bain !_

_Ce n’est tout de même pas ma faute si Pepper refuse de vivre dans la Tour ! Et ose me dire que tu n’apprécies pas la salle de bain !_

_... Là n’est pas la question !_

La porte coulissa silencieusement et il pénétra dans le hall d’entrée - un espace en contrebas de la large pièce qui constituait quasiment à elle seule l‘étage principal de l’appartement. Il retira ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau dans le placard mural. Il claqua des doigts et les lumières s’allumèrent en même temps qu’une voix polie retentissait. 

— Bon retour, Monsieur.

— Merci Jarvis. 

Il attrapa la robe de chambre accrochée à portée de main et l’enfila par dessus son T-shirt noir tout en montant rapidement les quelques marches menant au salon. Il n’avait pas pensé à mettre un pull en sortant de la Stark Tower. S’il s’était écouté il n’en serait d’ailleurs pas sorti du tout. Il était un homme changé, depuis le Mandarin. Un homme neuf. Un tout nouveau Tony. Il ne bricolait plus d’armures et il occupait ses journées à des tâches autrement plus utiles et productives. Comme bricoler des systèmes de sécurité pour l’appartement, des flèches-gadgets pour Hawkeye, des filins et des flingues pour Natasha, des organizers aussi intelligent que Jarvis pour Pepper et.... Non mais il avait fait des progrès, vraiment ! Au moins dormait-il correctement à présent. Presque tout le temps. Presque toujours quand Pepper était là ! Quand elle s’absentait... 

Elle l’avait appelé et elle avait deviné - allez savoir comment par dessus le boucan de la scie sauteuse laser - qu’il était encore dans l’un des labo de la Tour. Elle l’avait obligé à rentrer. Oui, elle arrivait à faire ça par téléphone. Sérieusement, vous l’aviez vu sous Extremis ? Aucune chance qu’il ait jamais le dessus sur elle après ça, il n’était qu’un humain lui, bon sang !

_Je peux me tromper mais les effets de l’Extremis n’avaient pas été neutralisés ? Par lui d’ailleurs ?_

_Si. Il n’a jamais eu le dessus sur elle, même quand elle était soi-disant son employée._

_C’est bien ce que je pensais..._

_Tu peux parler le piaf ! Tu t’es regardé, à te rouler sur le dos devant la renarde ?_

_J’évite de faire le malin depuis qu’elle a appris à me recalibrer cognitivement._

_Et la renarde te fait remarquer que sans avis contraire elle est toujours sous les ordres de ton CEO et qu’elle pourrait raconter beaucoup de choses à cette dernière qui..._

_OK, tu as gagné. Je suis de corvée de Coulson. Il voulait quoi déjà ?_

_Une histoire d’équipes à héberger, je n’ai pas tout suivi mais vu ton parc immobilier c’est ton rayon de toute façon !_

Le parquet était doux et tiède sous ses pieds nus. Il regarda d’un oeil indifférent les flocons de neige tomber à l’extérieur des grandes baies vitrées. Face à lui, l’espace s’ouvrait sur le large salon, bordé d’une cuisine que leur enviait les meilleures émissions culinaires et au centre duquel siégeait un immense canapé en arc de cercle. La forme bariolée qui s’y trouvait avachie leva, de dos et dans sa direction approximative, un verre à moitié vide.

— Hé, Tony !

— Steve ?!

L’ex super-héros contourna le canapé avec incrédulité.

— Qu’est-ce que... Jarvis ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas prévenu ?

— Monsieur, je...

Steve leva un index devant ses lèvres.

— Je lui ai demandé d’être discret. C’est vraiment un majordome exemplaire !

Le jeune homme qui aurait pu être son père lui accorda un sourire que Tony ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

— Et ce n’est pas Steve, c’est Captain America !

Il ouvrit ses deux bras, théâtral, pour lui laisser admirer son costume. Tony haussa un sourcil.

— Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être bourré ?

— Ho, ce n’est qu’une question de dosage et de rapidité d’ingestion.

Comme pour le prouver le super soldat engloutit d’un trait le reste de son verre et tendit la main vers la table pour se resservir.

— OK. J’en prends bonne note. Et surtout, fais comme chez toi, hein...

— J’en ai bien l’intention ! 

Tony soupira et se laissa tomber sur les coussins de cuir, à côté de son invité surprise. La satisfaction qu’il en éprouva était presque obscène. Depuis combien de temps ne s’était-il pas assis, très exactement ?

— Allez, crache le morceau, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? il se servit un verre de ce qui trainait sur la table - à croire que Captain y avait ramené à peu près la moitié du bar - Tu t’es fait larguer par Mémé, elle t’a préféré son chat et son canari ?

Le soldat se rembrunit visiblement.

— Ça c’était bas, même pour toi.

Tony sirota lentement son verre et haussa une épaule fataliste.

— Si tu cherchais une épaule sur laquelle pleurer je ne suis pas le plus qualifié.

— Tu as raison, on croule sous la chaleur humaine chez les Avengers ! Comment n’ai-je pas plutôt songé à tomber dans les bras d’un monstre vert ou d’un assassin d’un sexe ou de l’autre ?! 

Tony étouffa un rire dans une gorgée d’alcool, pendant que Captain laissait retomber les bras qu’il avait levés pour plus d’emphase.

— Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis là, mon absence de vie romantique se porte très bien, je te remercie.

— Pourquoi alors ? interrogea Stark avec un sourire amusé.

— Parce que je m’ennuie !

Steve finit d’un trait le verre qu’il venait de se servir et le leva vers lui avec une expression que Tony ne lui avait jamais connu. Il l’avait vu amer, oui, lorsqu’il parlait de ses souvenirs de guerre ou de ce présent trop rapide, bruyant et étouffant. Infiniment triste lorsqu'il ressassait son passé. Mais jamais n’avait-il eu l’air à ce point... dangereux et vulnérable tout à la fois. 

— Je connais bien ce problème. Mais je pensais qu’un soldat n’était pas assez intelligent pour s’ennuyer. Tu n’as pas un sac de sable innocent dans lequel frapper ou, je ne sais pas, un pays ou une planète à pacifier ?

— Très drôle. 

Le super soldat s’étira comme un gros chat. Ou une panthère plutôt. Une panthère particulièrement bien musclée et moulée dans un costume beaucoup trop... trop. 

— Ce que tu prends pour un manque d’intelligence n’est que de la dévotion à l’égard de mon pays. God bless America!

Steve leva un poing vers le plafond, un sourire trop large placardé sur son visage ouvert.

— Et si tu savais à quel point un monde à gouverner peut être en-nuy-yeux ! acheva-t-il en laissant retomber sa main sur son front.

Tony sourit à son tour, sarcastique, alors que ses soupçons se transformaient en certitudes, et roula ostensiblement ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

— Est-ce que ton frère sait que tu es vivant ?

Captain balaya l’air de sa main.

— Non. Il est plus heureux et moi plus tranquille comme ça.

Tony le regarda se servir un n-ième verre en remerciant mentalement Selvig de l’avoir empêché de faire un duel de boisson avec Thor la dernière fois que la situation s’était présentée.

— Tu sais qu’à chaque fois qu’il parle de toi - et qu’il a un peu bu - il chiale ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre d’histoires de votre jeunesse qu’il nous a raconté. Je te connais mieux que je n’en aurai jamais cauchemardé... 

Il finit son verre et se pencha en avant pour le remplir, tout en observant son invité du coin de l’oeil.

— Et je sais que tu lui manques énormément, même si je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Les émotions se succédèrent sur la physionomie trop mobile de Steve. Souffrance, colère, tristesse, jalousie, besoin. Tony soupira lourdement en se laissant retomber dans le canapé, son verre bien calé dans une main.

— Vous avez quand même le chic pour vous compliquer la vie, vous les asgardiens...

— Je ne suis pas asgardien !

— Arrête de faire cette tête avec ce visage, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Tu as été élevé là-bas, tu fais partie de ce pays...planète...peu importe... tu vas pas commencer à me parler du fléau de l’immigration clandestine à Asgard quand même ?

Un reniflement dédaigneux. 

— Non. Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis là. Ni pour parler de mon frère, d’ailleurs.

Un coup de rein brusque, un mouvement souple, et Tony se retrouva avec un Captain America assis à califourchon sur les cuisses. Ses yeux clairs brûlaient avec une intensité inhumaine.

— O.kay. 

Tony passa son bras derrière le canapé et tâtonna jusqu’à parvenir à poser son verre plein sur la tablette qui le longeait. S’il tachait le cuir il en entendrait parler jusqu’à la nuit des temps. 

— Tu t’ennuies et au lieu d’aller renouer les liens avec ton frère - qui te crois mort, l’ai-je déjà précisé ? - tu t’introduis dans mon appartement pour m’allumer ?

— Cesse de parler de Thor !

Les lèvres pleines de Steve s’emparèrent des siennes avec une violence douloureuse. L’impression était perturbante, analysa-t-il en ouvrant la bouche pour accepter l’intrusion. Il embrassait Captain America. Il n’avait pas le moindre doute. Tout comme ces cheveux courts dans lesquels il enfonçait ses doigts étaient les siens. Et ces hanches qui roulaient à la rencontre de son ventre. Il tira d’un coup sur les mèches drues pour rompre leur baiser et s’attira un regard plein d’une colère hautaine.

— Temps mort ! C’est... trop bizarre. Arrête ça. J’ai l‘impression de violer mon grand-père...

Un sourcil blond se haussa, amusé. 

— Ho. Dommage, j’aimais bien l’uniforme. Mais on doit pouvoir trouver autre chose.

Ses traits se brouillèrent quelques secondes et Hawkeye lui sourit victorieusement. 

— ... Sérieusement ?! Non.

— Ho, monsieur Stark est difficile à ce que je vois. Peut-être qu’il lui faut un peu plus de feu russe ? termina Natasha avec une moue dédaigneuse.

— Mieux ! Mais mon coeur et mon corps appartiennent à Pepper. Tout comme ce canapé d’ailleurs.

— Ho, vraiment ? ronronna la tueuse en se cambrant de façon obscène, ce n’est pourtant pas ce que tu dis dans le labo...

Bruce le contemplait avec ce demi-sourire si particulier qui n’atteignait jamais ses yeux. 

— C’est pas pareil, marmonna Tony en essayant de paraître crédible. 

Banner se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa longuement. C’était encore plus bizarre que Captain. Parce qu’il connaissait les baisers de Bruce. A la fois doux et affamés, retenus et passionnels. Celui-là n’avait rien à voir. Il avait un goût de fiel et de désespoir. Tony posa ses mains à plat sur la large poitrine du physicien et sentit parfaitement que l’asgardien se laissait faire.

— Quoi encore ?!

— Tu ne veux pas arrêter de te cacher ? C’est franchement malsain.

Bruce haussa les sourcils.

— Tu parles sérieusement ?

Stark hocha la tête, tandis que sa main venait se poser en coupe sur la joue mal rasée.

— On ne peut plus. Lâche tes masques pour une fois. Il n’y a personne pour te voir.

Lentement, l’illusion s'effaça. Les cheveux sombres de Loki étaient trop longs et bouclaient de façon négligée. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux rendus plus pâles encore par les cernes qui les soulignaient. Il n’avait rien du dieu fier et omnipotent dont il essayait de se donner l’image. Il avait l’air d’un dangereux maniaque.

— Ha ouais, à ce point...

Sa main était restée à sa place. Il avait sentit la transformation s’effectuer. Le visage rond de Bruce s’affuter sous sa paume. Ses doigts caressèrent une pommette haute et vinrent se glisser dans les boucles noires. Il l’attira vers lui. 

Le baiser qu’ils échangèrent cette fois fut beaucoup plus long. Plus réel. Ces lèvres fines étaient celles qu’il s'attendait à combattre. Ce corps souple était celui qu’il s’attendait à enlacer. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, d’un genre de commun accord vaguement essoufflé, son érection l’informait de façon douloureuse qu’il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, s’il en avait jamais eu l’intention. Ses mains se posèrent dans le creux des reins du tricheur. Essayèrent en tout cas.

— T’es obligé de porter autant de cuir ? Ça doit être une plaie de bouger là-dedans en plus... 

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Tous les humains sont-ils aussi pinailleurs que toi ? Il faut vraiment être mon benêt de faux frère pour vous supporter...

Le cuir disparut. Les mains de Tony épousaient parfaitement les reins souples du soi-disant dieu, sous une étoffe douce et épaisse, qui ressemblait à un pull en laine sans en être un du tout. Le propriétaire de la Stark Company cligna des yeux.

— Sérieux... Il y a une seule chose dans ton apparence que tu ne crées pas par magie ? C’est même plus malsain à ce stade c’est pathologique !

— Personne ne t’a-t-il jamais fait remarquer que tu parlais beaucoup trop ? Ça me donne envie de te couper la langue.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dis ça ! Tony agita ses mains derrière le dos de Loki en prenant un air consterné. En revanche c’est la première fois qu’on menace de me couper la langue et que j’y crois un minimum...

— Alors tais-toi !

L’asgardien le bâillonna de ses lèvres avec une efficacité redoutable. Ou le non-asgardien, s’il préférait. L’extra-terrestre ? Woho, il était sur le point de se faire un extra-terrestre, la grande classe ! L’esprit de Tony se figea sur cette idée, ou fondit plus exactement, réduit à néant (ou à pas grand chose de mieux) par la langue qui réclamait la sienne, envahissait sa bouche, ne laissait plus la moindre place pour une quelconque pensée cohérente. 

Ses mains refermèrent leur étreinte dans la cambrure du dos de Loki, l’une d’entre elles descendit, mue par une volonté propre, venant épouser la courbe d’une fesse avant d’attirer le faux dieu plus près de lui encore. Loki grogna contre ses lèvres et ses doigts se glissèrent derrière son crâne, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux courts jusqu'à lui faire mal. Tony retint un gémissement pour le bien de sa fierté mais ne put empêcher ses hanches de rouler vers le haut, frottant son érection déjà douloureuse contre le postérieur trop bien placé de Loki. 

 

Si qui que ce soit lui avait décrit cette scène quelques mois plus tôt... Il aurait certainement salivé d’avance. Il se leurrait rarement sur lui-même et Loki l’avait intrigué et attiré dès leur première rencontre. Finir par coucher avec était une suite parfaitement logique - pour lui en tout cas. Il aurait plutôt imaginé ça avec une bonne paire de menottes asgardiennes, en revanche, et la jolie muselière qui complétait la panoplie. Mais bon, on n’avait pas toujours exactement ce qu’on voulait dans la vie. Et puis, tout bien pesé, la muselière aurait été dommage...

— Où est-ce que tu as appris à embrasser comme ça ? souffla-t-il alors que les lèvres de Loki quittaient les siennes pour parcourir son cou, avides, agaçantes, égoïstes.

— J’ai vécu plusieurs dizaines de vos misérables existences, j’ai des siècles d’expérience, fanfaronna le vieillard comme le sale gosse qu’il était.

— Ho. Vu comme ça c’est pas si terrible alors, t’as pas du avoir des masses de partenaires. Aïeuh !

La main de Tony remonta pour saisir une poignée de cheveux sombres et tirer violemment dessus pour libérer son cou maltraité.

— Mais c’est qu’elle mord cette sale bête !

Loki le regarda avec un sourire torve, léchant les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur ses lèvres.

— Ne joue pas avec moi, mortel.

— Ho, s’il-te-plait ! Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ce que tu veux c’est jouer ! C’est tout ce que tu sais faire et tout ce que tu apprécies !

Il laissa échapper un soupir  exagéré et secoua la tête avec paternalisme.

— Je comprends ça tu sais, vraiment. Je suis passé par là moi aussi. Mais vient un moment où il faut grandir. A plus de mille ans tu pourrais commencer à te comporter de manière un peu plus adulte.

Loki laissa échapper un rire supérieur.

— Ne compare pas vos minuscules espérances de vie à la nôtre ! 

— Un adolescent rebelle de plusieurs centaines d’années, grimaça Tony, je plains tes parents.

La main qui le saisit à la gorge le prit par surprise. Puis il réfléchit. Plusieurs secondes trop tard.

— Je n’ai pas de parents. 

Le murmure acide coula dans son oreille comme un poison. Une plaie à vif, voilà ce qu’il était. Pas un adolescent. Quelque chose de bien pire. Un tout jeune adulte avec l’estime de soi d’un vieux sac de linge sale et l’égo surdéveloppé d’un second né dans une famille de pouvoir. En d’autres termes il avait une bombe à retardement assise en travers des cuisses. Tony sourit en prenant son souffle par à-coups douloureux.

— Bienvenue au club des éclopés de la vie. Je te filerai une carte. Il doit bien m’en rester une ou deux après la cérémonie d’investiture des Avengers...

Loki grogna comme un animal. Le son se réverbéra dans sa cage thoracique. Les doigts trop longs se serrèrent, s’enfonçant autour de sa trachée. Il tenta de respirer et laissa échapper un hoquet pitoyable. Il referma ses doigts autour des poignets du dieu, faible tentative pour desserrer l’étreinte qui l’étouffait. Sa vision s'assombrit à la périphérie. Il lutta pour conserver un semblant de prise alors que ses mains s’engourdissaient. Et puis, soudain, l’air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons. 

Tony se plia en deux - autant que possible avec le psychopathe qui squattait toujours sur ses hanches - tandis qu’une toux rauque lui arrachait la gorge et que ses fonctions vitales reprenaient leur travail un peu comme elles pouvaient.

— Tu es complètement fou.

Il rit - un son écorché et pitoyable - en relevant la tête sur l'expression ahurie de Loki.

— Venant d’un... expert en la matière je... prends ça comme un compliment !

Il porta une main à son cou douloureux et poussa un soupir sifflant.

— Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ces marques à Pepper, hein ? Tu pourrais te montrer discret.

— J’ai vécu avec un frère pendant plus de mille ans, j’ai appris à marquer mes jouets, le sourire supérieur qu’il affichait commençait à devenir agaçant. Et les siens. C’est toujours plus drôle quand ce sont les siens.

— Je suis quoi au juste ? Le prix d’une bagarre entre frangins ? marmonna Tony en massant toujours sa gorge.

— Ne te flatte pas, petit humain. 

Loki se redressa, posant ses genoux sur le canapé de part et d’autre des cuisse de Tony. Puis il se pencha au-dessus de lui, l’écrasant contre le dossier de cuir. Sa tête plaquée au torse de l’asgardien, Tony put entendre les battements de son coeur. Un rythme étonnamment lent et - très étrangement - apaisant. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait les mouvements de Loki, qui semblait chercher à atteindre quelque chose derrière lui, mais tout était étouffé par ce son bas et doux. 

Tony rouvrit les paupières avec un certain regret lorsque Loki se détacha de lui pour revenir s’asseoir confortablement sur son érection douloureuse. L’asgardien tenait un verre à la main et il fallut plusieurs secondes au cerveau malmené du génie pour se souvenir qu’il l’avait lui-même déposé à l’abri, une petite éternité plus tôt. 

— Tu n’es rien de tel. Je m’ennuyais et tu étais le plus facile à piéger. Et puis... Loki leva entre eux le breuvage qu’il tenait négligemment entre deux doigts, tu me devais un verre.

Il vida le verre en question d’un seul trait puis l’envoya voler par-dessus son épaule. Tony haussa un sourcil alors que le récipient explosait au sol dans un bruit cristallin.

— Je me rappelle effectivement avoir proposé un verre. Un. 

Loki roula ses yeux clairs.

— En tenant compte du temps écoulé les intérêts ont grimpé. S’y ajoute le paiement pour une éternité dans les cachots d’Odin à laquelle toi et tes pairs m’avez condamné !

Tony hocha la tête.

— Non mais je comprends en fait. Les humains et les asgard... extra-terrestres n’ont pas la même notions des chiffres, c’est pour ça. Un verre signifie «je t’en prie vide mon bar, fais-toi plaisir» et une éternité «deux malheureuses années enfermées alors que j’ai quasiment détruit une ville et cherché à donner un monde en pâture à des monstres insectoïdes». 

— Je suis un dieu, martela Loki en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe comme s’il parlait à un enfant particulièrement obtus. C’est ce que font les dieux !

— Pas sur mon monde ! Et surtout pas dans mon salon !

Tony se redressa d’un mouvement rapide, attrapa la tête de Loki d’une main et vint coller sa bouche contre son oreille.

— Chez moi les dieux qui s’assoient sur les gens sans égard pour leur... hum... inconfort grandissant ont ce qu’ils méritent !

— Hou, je suis terrifié, répliqua Loki d’un ton moqueur.

— Tu as bien raison, chuchota Tony en dessinant chaque mot de ses lèvres contre le tragus de Loki.

Il mordilla le lobe - c’était vraiment trop tentant ! - tout en levant sa main droite, tous doigts écartés et pointés vers le plafond. Le gant métallique épousa aussitôt ses phalanges et se referma sur sa paume, qu’il posa d’un mouvement fluide sur la poitrine du dieu.

— Que ?

Il n’eut qu’à y penser pour faire feu. Loki vola à travers la pièce. Le bruit qu’il fit en s’écrasant sur une table basse arracha à Tony un sourire triomphant.

— Ce n’est pas parce que je ne porte plus d’armure que je n’ai pas de système de sécurité anti intrusions - qu’elles soient terrestres ou extra-terrestres. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié : je suis Iron Man ! termina-t-il sans le moindre soupçon de modestie en se penchant en avant pour regarder son invité indésirable reposer au milieu des morceaux de verre et de métal tordu.

Un éclat de rire grinçant échappa à sa victime. Un bruit particulièrement désagréable. 

— Tu n’es rien ! Un simple humain aussi fragile que les autres, caché dans une boîte de conserve qu’il ose qualifier de technologique. Tes ancêtres au Moyen-Âge croyaient déjà avoir inventé l’arme ultime !

Tony secoua la tête en se relevant lentement, histoire d'évaluer les dégâts. Il n'était pas à une table basse près mais il se demandait soudain si celle-ci n'était pas une pièce unique achetée par Pepper lors du dernier vernissage auquel elle l'avait trainé. Bah, il serait toujours temps d'y réfléchir demain - et de soudoyer l'artiste pour dupliquer discrètement son œuvre si nécessaire.

— Tu essayes toujours d'avoir le dernier mot comme ça ? lança-t-il à l'intention de son improbable invité. Parce que si c'est le cas on est quand même un peu mal barré. Au cas où ça ne t'aurai pas frappé - au sens propre d'ailleurs - je n'aime pas tellement laisser l'argument le plus lourd aux autres...

— La différence, commença Loki en se redressant sur un coude, c'est que j'ai l'éternité pour avoir raison.

Tony soupira lourdement tout en s'avançant vers la calamité asgardienne. 

— Tu es pénible avec ton délire de supériorité. Le mien commence à choper des complexes.

Il se pencha et tendit vers Loki une main secourable que ce dernier dédaigna royalement pour se relever par ses propres moyens. Tony haussa une épaule en le regardant grimacer lorsqu'un morceau de verre - manifestement pas sécurisé, c'était un bon argument à avancer à Pepper pour la destruction de la table - lui entailla la paume. 

— Si tu avais accepté mon aide ce ne serait pas arrivé. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Loki le toisa du haut de sa grande carcasse. Sérieusement, pourquoi était-il aussi grand alors que c'était son frère qui avait pris tout le côté viking-surfeur de la famille ?!

— Je suis Loki. Je n’ai pas besoin de l’aide d’un insignifiant insecte pour me relever. D’autant moins quand l’insecte en question prétend m’aider en me tendant son dard...

Tony referma la bouche sur une remarque acerbe et baissa les yeux sur sa main toujours tendue, paume armée largement ouverte.

— Ho. 

Il leva le bras. Le gant se désintégra et chaque parties s’envola gentiment vers son lieu de rangement. Tony offrit à l’asgardien un sourire de biais en ouvrant ses mains vides de part et d’autre de son corps.

— Et voilà ! Désolé, hein, certains réflexes ont la vie dure chez les insectes. Notamment envers le gamin qui a donné un coup de botte dans la fourmilière avant de sauter dessus à pieds joints.

— Gamin ? J’ai vécu plus de quinze fois l’espace de ta pitoyable existence, comment peux-tu même songer à m’accoler un tel épithète ? Il y avait une réelle incrédulité dans le ton de Loki et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une certaine lassitude. 

Tony haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur.

— Hé, j’y peux rien moi si le nombres de centaine d’années ne change rien à l’affaire ! A part que tu radotes, il leva une main pour empêcher l’asgardien d’intervenir avec virulence. Et puis, si on compare nos âges respectifs aux espérances de vies de nos deux races... tu es un gamin. Pas vrai ?

La moue de Loki parlait d’elle-même.

— Je le savais ! Tony frappa victorieusement ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Et Thor, poursuivit-il avec un regard brillant de curiosité malsaine, c’est un gamin aussi je parie ?! Plus vieux ou plus jeune que toi ?

Loki fronça les sourcils mais répondit néanmoins, avec une répugnance manifeste.

— Thor est mon ainé. De quelques misérables années seulement ! poursuivit-il avec agacement devant l’expression goguenarde de son interlocuteur. Et selon la loi d’Asgard il est à peine majeur !

Un ange passa. Le sourire de Tony s’élargit tellement qu’il en devint presque douloureux. 

— Tu es conscient que je vais devoir te tuer pour ça ? Et... ça.

La main blessée de Loki balaya l’air et s’attarda explicitement sur la table fracassée. Son visage arborait un détachement clinique, bien plus effrayant que tout son répertoire d’expressions trop vives. Ou qui aurait pu l’être.

Tony secoua la tête avec un aplomb renouvelé.

— Si tu l’avais voulu tu l’aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt. Tu n’es pas là pour ça, tu l’as dis toi-même. Très explicitement. Le canapé s’en souvient encore. Il se sent seul d’ailleurs...

Lentement, Loki sourit. Un sourire qui n’avait rien d’engageant.

— Tu parles de ce moment, avant que tu ne me propulses à travers la pièce avec ton engin ridicule ?

— N’emploie pas des mots aussi ambigus, je pourrais me vexer. 

L’asgardien haussa les sourcils à la remarque.

— Si tu estimes que cet engin là m’a déjà propulsé où que ce soit ou possède une quelconque capacité à le faire tu es encore plus atteint que le suggère les dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D...

— Ne parle pas sans avoir testé, dieu de peu de foi, le tança Tony avec son meilleur sourire aguicheur. Et comment diable as-tu eu accès à ces dossiers ?! 

— Tu n’es pas supposé être un génie ? Vous attribuez vraiment cet épithète à n’importe qui vous autres, déplora Loki avec une expression blasée. J’ai contrôlé l’esprit de l’un de tes petits amis pendant plusieurs jours, tu ne crois pas que nous avons passé notre temps à jouer aux cartes ?

Tony grimaça.

— Non, mais j’aurai plutôt pensé à d’autres activités vu ton penchant pour rentrer chez les gens et les allumer sans autres formes de conversations mondaines.

— Barton n’est pas mon type. 

— Quoi, tu n’aimes pas les blonds ? Marrant, j’aurai juré...

— Trop simplet. 

Stark haussa un sourcil.

— Blond et simplet, et ce ne serait pas ton type ? Tu te caches des choses à toi-même là...

Il s’attendait, cette fois, à la main qui saisit violemment son col, et laissa l’asgardien rapprocher leurs visages, jusqu’à sentir son haleine alcoolisée refroidir ses joues.

— Cesse tes insinuations.

Tony sourit.

— Fais-moi cesser. Du moins si ce pouvoir dont tu te vantes tant en est capable...

Il se passa quelque chose dont Tony n’était pas tout à fait sûr. Lorsqu’il retrouva un semblant de conscience de lui-même il était couché sur le canapé, robe de chambre et T-shirt aux abonnés absents, un Loki tout aussi peu vêtu à califourchon sur ses cuisses, en pleine bataille avec les boutons de son pantalon.Tony ouvrait la bouche sur une remarque brillante - il pensait à une ligne du genre «ça commence à devenir une habitude» ou encore «mes jambes sont si confortables que ça ?» - mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement de plaisir et le hoquet de surprise - assez pathétique, il espérait que Jarvis n’enregistrait pas - au contact de doigts froids contre son sexe douloureux.

— Bon sang ! Pourquoi es-tu... aussi... froid ? parvint-il vaillamment à articuler tandis que la caresse s’accentuait.

Loki laissa échapper un feulement de dégoût.

— Je suis un géant des glaces, _génie_... Hhhhmmmm

Le ton ironique perdit beaucoup de sa superbe lorsque les mains de Tony vinrent jouer avec deux mamelons qui ne demandaient que ça, véritables phares contre la peau pâle du soi-disant dieu. L’humain sourit face à cette petite victoire avant de claquer mentalement des doigts.

— Ha mais c’est pour ça que tu es aussi grand mais pas du tout viking-surfeur !

Loki parvint à arborer une expression désabusée en dépit de son souffle saccadées.

— Tu as souvent des illuminations de ce genre avec une main étrangère dans ton pantalon ?

Tony hocha la tête.

— J’ai tout le temps des illuminations. Un enfer à vivre. Surtout pour les autres, rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

— Quand je pense qu’on a pu me faire croire que j’étais un fardeau à supporter quotidiennement... Si tous les humains te ressemblent je comprends pourquoi vous vivez aussi peu, c’est une forme de miséricorde en réalité.

Tony lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

— Evidemment ! Aucun d’entre vous ne pourrait supporter ma perfection pendant une éternité ! Et puis, il récupéra une main pour compter sur ses doigts, j’ai déjà inventé l’arme parfaite, l’intelligence artificielle parfaite, l’énergie propre parfaite... qu’est-ce qu’il me resterait à faire les dix centaines d’années suivantes, je te le demande ?! 

— J’ai bien une idée...

Les doigts de Loki se serrèrent, juste ce qu’il fallait - ou peut-être juste un tout petit peu plus que ce qu’il fallait. Tony émit un gémissement mêlé à un rire étranglé.

— Pendant plus de mille ans même ça, ça doit devenir lassant, non ?

Loki se pencha sur lui tandis que sa main jouait toujours sur son sexe, descendant vers sa base, toujours un peu trop serrée, toujours brûlante de froid.

— Il suffit de changer souvent de partenaire. Ou de déguisement.

Tony laissa sa tête reposer en arrière avec un long gémissement irrépressible. Ses mains retombèrent de part et d’autre de son corps et s'agrippèrent aux coussins de cuir. Il entendit Loki émettre un ricanement de triomphe en même temps que l’un de ses doigts venait caresser un point particulièrement sensible.

— Je préfère ce genre de sons... 

Les doigts froids et agiles s’amusèrent un temps avec ses testicules, avant de remonter lentement son membre. Terriblement lentement. Désespérément lentement. Soudain, la seconde main du dieu (si, si, sur certains points c’était un dieu, il fallait le reconnaître) se posa au centre de la poitrine de Tony. Un index curieux dessina le cercle à peine visible de chair artificiellement reconstituée.

— Ça doit être étrange de redevenir un homme au milieu des autres.

Le murmure surpris Tony, qui parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à focaliser - avec plus ou moins de succès - sur le visage songeur encadré de cheveux noirs cascadant.

— C’est... vraiment le moment... de lancer un débat... là-dessus ?

Un doigt testa la peau sensible de son gland et il mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un cri exempt de toute dignité.

— Hmm, Loki sembla contempler un instant l’éventualité. Non. Ton espérance de vie n’est pas assez longue pour qu’une discussion s’avère intéressante.

— Boum, Tony posa un index sur sa tempe pouce dressé. En plein dans l’égo.

Il saisit dans la sienne la main de Loki et l’approcha de son visage.

— Maintenant si toi aussi tu pouvais arrêter de parler...

Sur ces mots, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche. L’inspiration hachée de Loki le fit sourire alors que sa langue explorait méthodiquement les phalanges interminables - et qu’il se demandait (avec une curiosité purement scientifique) si tout le reste était en proportion. Leurs regards s’affrontèrent et Tony manqua éjaculer rien qu’à la vu du feu glacé couvant dans le bleu trop clair - et aussi un peu à cause du mouvement rapide des doigts de Loki le long de sa verge. Tricheur. Mais il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus, il avait de l’expérience, lui aussi, malgré quelques centaines d’années de désavantage. 

Il suça les doigts comme s’il tenait le sexe même du dieu entre ses lèvres, sans cesser de le regarder avec intensité. Dans le même temps, il força sa main à se désolidariser du cuir du canapé. Au moment où un gémissement contenu franchissait les lèvres fines, Tony se redressa à demi et inséra sa main par-delà l’étoffe extra-terrestre - ou psychique, allez savoir avec lui - du pantalon de Loki. 

Son cerveau étant ce qu’il était il eu le temps de se faire trois observations pendant les trois secondes durant lesquelles il savoura la surprise dans les yeux de son ennemi. Un : plan parfaitement exécuté, un point - ou une main - partout ! Deux :  les dieux d’Asgard ne s’encombraient pas de sous-vêtements. Trois : Proportions respectées sans l’ombre d’un doute. Il joua une dernière fois de la langue autour des doigts de Loki tout en les sortant lentement de sa bouche. Sa main se replia pour parcourir la longueur de l’érection de son improbable partenaire.

— OK. Non mais d’accord, là je veux bien, là je comprends pourquoi «dieu».

L’asgardien lui répondit d’un gémissement modulé alors que son pantalon disparaissait.

— Pratique... approuva Tony d’une voix un peu étranglée.

Du coin de l’oeil il vit le pantalon se re-matérialiser en tas sur le sol. Physique, donc. Et les pouvoirs de Loki ne jouaient pas seulement sur l’illusion, nota mentalement Tony tout en passant son bras libre derrière les épaules de l’asgardien. Il rapprocha leurs lèvres - alors que leurs mains reprenaient leurs jeux dans un accord un peu désordonné - mais s’immobilisa soudain, à quelques millimètres d’un baiser enflammé. 

— Au fait, c’est légal ce que je fais là ? T’es mineur non ?

— Tais-toi.

 

*

 

Un chuintement à peine perceptible tira Tony d’un sommeil épuisé; la plaie d’un cerveau toujours à l’affut. Il roula sur le dos et lança un bras pour se rattraper à la première chose qui tomberait dessous au moment où la moitié de son corps se retrouva dangereusement suspendue dans le vide. Une cinquantaine de centimètres de vide, certes, mais l’instinct de conservation ne mesurait pas précisément la menace avant de réagir. Il s’attendait à saisir une partie quelconque du corps d’un certain dieu nordique - il voulait bien continuer à le qualifier de dieu encore quelques heures après cette nuit - et fut aussi surpris que déçu de ne rencontrer que le dossier du canapé pour tout soutien. Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et se redressa à demi pour jeter un regard vague à la porte d’entrée.

— Bonjour Monsieur Bruce.

La voix égal de Jarvis accueillit le nouvel arrivant comme la vieille connaissance qu’il était.

— Salut Alfred.

Un silence indéchiffrable suivit le court échange. Tony laissa tomber un bras le long du dossier et posa son menton sur le cuir froid. Il regarda paresseusement Bruce retirer ses chaussures.

— Je n’arrive jamais à savoir si vous vous amusez l’un avec l’autre ou si vous vous détestez cordialement...

Le scientifique haussa une épaule en se redressant.

— Dans les deux cas il faudrait que nous soyons deux êtres humains.

Tony essaya de lancer à son meilleur ami - avec bénéfices - un regard désapprobateur sous ses paupières trop lourdes.

— Je me demande ce que ce pauvre Jarvis a jamais fait pour mériter ta froideur à son égard.

— Il me flanque la chair de poule, marmonna le scientifique en s’avançant dans l’appartement, ses yeux parcourant l’air ambiant comme s’il s’attendait à croiser le regard invisible.

— Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu par moment ! soupira Tony en suivant vaguement de la tête les mouvements de Bruce. Si on t’écoutait l’intelligence artificielle se serait arrêtée au moment de la création de l’Atari !

— Et ce serait très bien comme ça...

Bruce s’arrêta à côté du canapé et leva un sourcil face à la table couverte de cadavres. Son expression se fit désabusée lorsqu’il déplaça son regard un peu plus loin, vers les morceaux de verre et de bois qui jonchaient le sol.

— Nuit agitée on dirait. Je comprends mieux ton air de déterré.

— Hé ! se défendit Tony en s’asseyant à peu près droit dans le canapé. Ce n’est pas moi qui ai vidé ces bouteilles ! Ni qui ai cassé la table d’ailleurs ! il posa un index pensif sur ses lèvres tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Admettons que j’ai trente pour cent de faute pour la table. Ou plutôt quinze...

— Hin, hin, laissa échapper la partie humaine du Hulk d’un ton rien moins que convaincu. Et à qui accordes-tu le crédit des soixante-quinze restant ? Je sais très bien que Pepper ne sera pas revenue avant deux ou trois jours...

— Lui.

Tony tendit son index vers la porte de la salle de bain, qui s’ouvrait à l’instant même sur une voix étouffée par la vapeur et une épaisse serviette de bain.

— Il faut absolument que j’installe cette salle de bain à Asgard ! 

Bruce demeura parfaitement immobile. La vivante image de l’homme frappé par la foudre et qui se demande pourquoi diable il tenait bêtement cette barre de fer à bout de bras sous un orage. 

— La chambre de Thor ne sert plus à rien, ce sera un parfait remplacement ! continua Loki avec enthousiasme, drapé dans sa glorieuse nudité et la serviette rose avec laquelle il se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux.

Un mouvement nerveux traversa les doigts de Bruce et Tony ne parvint pas plus longtemps à retenir un gloussement de rire que lui-même jugea parfaitement ridicule. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? interrogea Loki sur un don défensif en descendant la serviette qui lui cachait la vue.

Le monde se figea. Littéralement. Tony aurait pu jurer avoir vu une mouche arrêtée en plein vol alors que les rayons du soleil se pressait peureusement les uns contre les autres sur le parquet frémissant. Une vague de pure terreur passa dans le regard de Loki avant qu’il ne parvienne à la dissimuler derrière une façade railleuse plus fragile qu’une toile d’araignée sous une mousson tropicale.

— Ho. Je ne m’attendais pas à de la visite, j’aurai fait un effort sur ma tenue...

Les poings de Bruce se serrèrent à en blanchirent aux jointures et il y avait cher à parier qu’une étincelle verte de mauvaise augure traversait son regard hanté. Le visage de Loki se crispa, une fraction de secondes, puis il sourit. Un sourire un peu désespéré, vu de l'angle où se tenait Tony, mais ce n’était peut-être qu’une illusion d’optique.

— Mais après tout, la nudité n’est-elle pas le meilleur des vêtements pour accueillir la bête qui se prend pour un homme ? affirma le dieu en se drapant négligemment les épaules de la  serviette rose, substitution à la cape pour laquelle lui et son frère partageaient un goût pour le moins douteux.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

Tony entendait les accents gutturaux du Hulk sous la voix d’une douceur trompeuse de Bruce. Il décida qu’il était temps de se lever et prendre les choses en mains - sans intentions déplacées d’aucune sorte, pour qui le preniez-vous ? Constatant qu’il n’était pas plus habillé que Loki - et remerciant au passage Jarvis d’avoir maintenu la température intérieure en conséquence - il ramassa un pantalon abandonné à terre et l’enfila en même temps qu’il s’avançait vers les deux némésis. 

— Du calme Bruce. Loki est simplement venu parler du bon vieux temps et réclamer un verre que je lui avais promis. Avec... des intérêts, poursuivit-il après une brève interruption, qu’il mit à profit pour finir de s’habiller, avant de lancer un regard de mise en garde à son meilleur ami. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas faire de promesse à un asgardien-qui-n’en-est-pas-un, tu n’aurais pas assez de ta vie pour rembourser...

— Et il est obligé d’être nu pour prendre un verre ?

— Non. En revanche pour prendre une douche ça aide, intervint Loki d’un ton doucereux. Mais ce n’est sûrement pas une activité que tu pratique suffisamment souvent pour en connaître toutes les subtilités...

Tony secoua la tête au moment où Bruce lui adressait une expression qui englobait à peu près toutes les nuances entre «Je te préviens je vais le tuer» et «c’est une blague, tu m’as fait boire un truc louche, je vais me réveiller dans quelques secondes et c’est toi que je vais tuer». 

— Depuis quand un viking se permet de donner des leçons d'hygiène personnelle ? Et, sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’il fout ici ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

— Honnêtement. Il est vraiment venu vider mon bar et discuter. Je crois que son frère lui manque et qu’il ne sait pas comment l’approcher, alors il se rabat sur ses amis...

— Vous savez qu’il peut vous entendre parfaitement de là où il est ? bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Loki avait l’air de se demander s’il devait se vexer ou en profiter pour partir en courant. La nudité n’a jamais rendu sourd.

— Ça dépend de ce qu’on fait quand on est à poil...

— Tony !

L’interpelé envoya au dieu nordique un clin d’oeil appuyé que Bruce fit ostensiblement semblant de ne pas remarquer. Apparemment rassuré sur sa sécurité personnelle - ou du moins confiant dans le fait qu’il n’allait pas servir de hochet à un monstre surhumain dans les dix prochaines secondes - Loki se débarrassa de la serviette rose en la jetant sans cérémonie vers la bouche fumante de la salle de bain.

— Je me fiche de mon frère. D’ailleurs ce n’est même pas mon frère. Je m’ennuyais, c’est tout.

Tony ne put s’empêcher d’admirer la démarche souple et les muscles fins jouant sous la peau pâle, tandis que le dieu des mensonges s’approchait - en faisant un effort un peu trop visible pour rester le plus loin possible de Bruce dans le processus - puis se plantait juste devant lui, mains aux hanches et regard hautain.

— Sors immédiatement de mon pantalon.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir...

— OK, Bruce leva ses deux mains de part et d’autre de son visage, paumes vers l’extérieur, dans un geste de rejet total. Je ne veux pas savoir, je n’ai rien entendu, je n’ai jamais été là, je ne connais même pas cet appartement. Ni son propriétaire.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais il y a trois nuits ! Loki avait repris toute sa morgue alors qu’il offrait à Banner un sourire torve. Tu avais même l’air de connaître très très bien son prénom, au vu de la fréquence - des fréquences même - auxquelles tu l’utilisais...

Tony grimaça, levant ses index devant lui.

— Non, je... pas bonne idée...

Un grondement inhumain rempli la pièce. Stark regarda un Loki soudainement vêtu de pied en cape - littéralement - faire un bon en arrière pour éviter un Hulk!smash qui défonça le canapé. Il soupira lourdement et amorça un mouvement de retraite en compagnie d’une des bouteilles épargnées la veille. 

— Jarvis ? On en était où de la mise au point de ce nouveau système de sécurité anti menace inhumaine ?

— A peine au stade du prototype, Monsieur.

— Parfait, c’est le bon moment pour un bêta-test en conditions réelles.

 

*

 

Darcy haussa les sourcils devant son poste de télévision, puis donna un coup de coude à Thor, en train d’engloutir un bol de céréales comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Hé, c’est pas ton frère, là, au milieu de la grosse explosion ?

Le viking-surfeur-beau-gosse s’immobilisa mais son regard ne quitta pas le fond de son bol.

— Mon frère est mort.

— Ha ben là je te confirme, entre le morceau de façade qui vient de lui tomber sur la tronche et le Hulk qui saute à pieds joints dessus, il est mort, ouais.

Un courant d’air violent secoua la petite cuisine, puis tout redevint calme. 

 

*

 

— Thor n’est pas là ? demanda Jane d’un ton endormi en pénétrant dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

— Il vient de partir avec Myol-Myol. Ha, ça y est ! Il est à la télé lui aussi ! Des pop-corns ?

Le regard de Jane passa successivement du saladier encore fumant dans la main tendue de Darcy à l’écran montrant des images dignes de la bataille de New-York. Chitauri en moins. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et pris une poignée de pop-corns pour fournir une certaine dose de sucre à son cerveau embrumé.

— Est-ce que Hulk est en train de faire tourner Thor en l’air par sa cape ? Et... Loki était mort ! Je veux dire, avant de se faire briser les reins à coups de pied... Tu m’expliques ?

— Si seulement je pouvais ! chantonna Darcy en envoyant un pop-corn en direction de sa bouche. Ho, regarde ! Le S.H.I.E.L.D. vient faire la circulation ! Outch. Venait. 

Jane soupira en se servant un café. Parfois elle rêvait d’un petit ami ennuyeux et normal. Et puis elle repensait aux biceps de Thor. 

— Tu crois qu’on réveille Eric ?  

Darcy fit une moue dubitative.

— Non, il va criser s’il voit Loki. Et si je le revois une seule fois courir tout nu dans l’appartement je ne vais jamais m’en remettre !

Jane approuva silencieusement et tendit la main vers le bol de céréales à moitié terminé. La normalité, c’était très surfait de toute façon.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la faute à Thor 2 et à Loki dans le costume de Captain. Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense.


End file.
